Why Don't You Love Me?
by Kataomoi no Koibito
Summary: How much manipulation and abuse can one go through before finally being alienated by the one she loves? Will she ever get her to love her back? Will the one who causes her all of this pain finally realize that she cares for her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon at all. It all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. :)

*-:-*-:-*-:-*

"You're going to have me do what?!" screamed a woman's voice throughout the throne room, echoing within her comrades' ears as they cringed at the sound of their leader's voice.

"You heard me, Fighter. Now stop complaining, " said an older woman with fiery red hair and orange eyes, dressed in red, green, and yellow robes.

"But, my lady, you can-, " protested the younger woman known as Sailor Star Fighter.

"Yes I can and I will. You're marrying her and that's final, " finalized Queen Kikyo.

Fighter stood up to her full height, looking her queen in the eyes and yelled, "I am not marrying some complete and total stramger who's a fucking weakling! I don't care if you think that she'll help me in some twisted way! I'd rather kill myself than marry some brat!"

Queen Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Fighter, ignoring the energy gathering around Fighter. "Yes you are and you're going to love it. Now stop arguing with me and go back to training until it's time to meet your bride. Dismissed."

"But you can't just-."

"Dismissed."

Fighter sighed, turning on her heel and walked out of the throne room, slamming the door behind her.

"What happened?" asked a short silver-haired woman with lime green eyes as she followed Fighter to their hangout.

"Bullshit is exactly what happened. I can't believe that she's forcing me to do this, Healer. I'm fucking 16 years old! I can do whatever the hell I want when I want to, " fumed Fighter, continuing to storm over to the music room.

"We don't know what you're talking about, Fighter. So slow down and tell us exactly what's going on, " said a tall amethyst-eyed woman with auburn hair tied back in a low ponytail like her comrades.

"Simple; I'm getting married in two days to a complete and utter stranger when I'd much rather marry our princess, " replied Fighter as if she were talking to a three year old, opening the door to the music room and walked in.

"Married?!" yelled Healer and Maker in shock, looking at each other in shock as the door closed behind them.

"Yes, married. And obviously not to our princess which is bullshit, " growled out an annoyed Fighter and she sat down on the couch, picking up her guitar.

"But, Fighter, you know that even if you're not betrothed that you'll never be able to -, " reasoned Maker.

" ... marry our princess or even love her because I'm a Sailor Senshi and she's a princess and she's meant to marry royalty while I protect. Blah blah blah. I've heard it all before. Just so damn stupid!" finished Fighter with a slight roll of her eyes and continued to strum her guitar.

Then she growled in frustration, slamming her guitar down beside her and threw her hands in the air. "It's not fucking fair! We're allowed to fall in love also and yet I can't have the one person that I'm in love with because she's our princess and it's against the rules!"

"Fighter, you're being unreasonable. You know that we are forbidden to-."

Then a bell goes off within the room, causing Fighter to roll her eyes as she got up.

"Well that was fast. I'm starved if Fighter's done with being a drag queen, " said Healer, yawning slightly and walked out of the room with Maker and Fighter following behind her.

"Easy for YOU to say, HEALER. You're not the one getting fucking married to a weakling who could be the most ugliest girl in the world, " retorted Fighter, glaring at Healer as they entered the dining room.

"Doesn't matter really. The earlier you get married, the faster you'll be able to learn how to act while married, " said Healer with a shrug and sat down at her usual spot at Fighter's left side with Maker on Fighter's right side.

"Wow, you're extremely supportive, Healer. Maybe I should take you out shopping tomorrow, " sneered Fighter sarcastically, rolling her eyes and leaned back just as Queen Kikyo walked into the room followed by another red-haired woman and a timid-looking blonde with an abnormal hairstyle.

"Now, Fighter, stop being mean to Healer and let's eat. But before we do, I'd like to introduce to you your fiance, Usagi Tsukino, " said Queen Kikyo, gesturing to the blonde sitting at her right side.

Fighter looked the blonde up and down critically, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at how the blonde held a pure and innocent look to herself and narrowed her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Sailor Star Maker. It is nice to meet you, "greeted Maker and smiled warmly at Usagi.

"And those two are Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter. Fighter's the one with the black hair who you'll be marrying in two days. She's the leader of the Sailor Starlights who protect my daughter, " said Queen Kikyo, gesturing to Healer and Fighter.

Usagi smiled shyly and uttered out softly, "It's a pleasure to meet you three."

"You too, " replied Healer, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. Whatever, " said Fighter, rolling her eyes and got up, "I'm sorry. But I'm no longer hungry. So excuse me."

Then she sent Usagi a disgusted look and turned on her heel, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fighter sighed in relief, walking out of her bathroom after a long hot bath to cleanse her mind and continued to dry her hair off with a black towel.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to be stuck with a crybaby who looks as if she's 12 fucking years old! I want to marry my princess for crying out loud, not HER, " hissed out Fighter, flopping down onto her bed once throwing her towel onto a nearby chair and groaned.

"Hopefully she'll come to her damn senses. There's no way I'm marrying some child or else Imma kill myself, " said Fighter, rolling onto her back and pulled up her covers over her body.

Then she sighed and shook her head, nuzzling her face into her pillow. 'Hopefully I can be with Princess. I really don't want this. Not now. Not ever' was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep with crimson hair and matching crimson eyes danced around within her dreams.

*-(*-*-*-*)-*

Sunlight streamed through Fighter's windows, landing over her lean, lithe body as she continued to sleep.

Fighter moaned faintly, rolling onto her side as she continued to sleep and buried her face into the mane of long hair in front of her, then smiled.

"Princess, " she whispered, running her long delicate fingers through the long hair in front of her and wrapped an arm around her small waist, inhaling her scent as the princess snuggled into her warmth.

Then she wrapped a leg around one of the princess's legs and sniffed her hair again, enjoying the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries until ...

'Wait ... Doesn't Princess smell like olives?' she thought in confusion and opened her midnight blue eyes slowly, her eyes meeting a long golden mane instead of a fiery silk mane.

Fighter blinked once, then three more times before shooting to her feet reflexively and glared down at the blonde female in her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The young blonde jumped up from the bed and leaned against the wall, frightened sapphire eyes looking back at Fighter as the taller woman gave her a dirty look.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS MY FUCKING ROOM!" shrieked Fighter, hands on her hips and glared at the short blonde.

"I-I-I-," stuttered out Usagi, pressing her body against the wall more and wished to disappear from Fighter's view.

"I'm waiting, " said Fighter crossly and tried her best to not roll her eyes at her fiance's coward ways.

"I'm sorry if I angered you. The queen said that I will be sleeping here with you from now on and it'd buy us time to get to know each other. I'm so, so very sorry if you're angry with me. I won't do it again. I promise. Please don't hurt me, " responded Usagi, trying her best to calm down the enraged woman before her.

Fighter rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Whatever. Just don't do that again or else I won't be as understanding as today, understand?"

Usagi nodded her head and backed off the wall a little.

Fighter sighed again and said while narrowing her eyes at Usagi, "But here's some rules: no physical contact with me, no touching myself, you stay on that side of my bed, don't even talk to me, and definitely don't EVER call me by my real name, understand? Because I will hurt you if you do."

Usagi looked down at her feet sadly and nodded her head.

"Thank you. Now go away. I need to get ready for training. See ya, " Fighter said, waving a hand carelessly as a dismissive gesture.

Usagi nodded her head and walked out the room, avoiding eye contact with Fighter.

"She hates me."

"Usagi-chan, she doesn't hate you. She's just trying to get used to being engaged to you. Just give her time, " soothed a blue-haired girl, placing a reassuring hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Yeah, Usagi-chan, just give it some time. She'll come around, " reassured a tall brunette with forest green eyes from across the table, sending her friend a sympathetic look.

"But she's not going to! She hates me! HATES ME! You should've seen how she looked at me yesterday! She looked at me as if I was a snail crawling up her arm or dirt underneath her boot, " sobbed out Usagi, her eyes clouded over with sorrow and continued to ignore her vanilla milkshake in front of her.

"Don't cry, Usagi-chan, " cooed another blonde-haired girl with a red bow on her head from beside Usagi and gave her friend a hug. "She'll come around. I'm sure of you. Nobody can hate you. You're too sweet to be hated by anybody."

"But Fighter-."

"No buts, Usagi-chan. You've always had a crush on her since we were 12. Just because she's acting like a bitch right now doesn't mean that she won't come around, " said a raven-haired girl with violet eyes, sending Usagi a stern look from over her smoothie.

"But, Rei-chan-."

"Don't argue with me, Usagi-chan. There's no point in it. But trust us, she'll come around. This is your dream, remember?" said Rei, looking into Usagi's eyes.

"I do. And I'd do anything to make her happy and not be a burden to her, " replied Usagi sternly, wiping her tears away and sniffles.

"Good. And we'll stay by you if you need us to beat her down if she stays a bitch, " giggled Minako, smiling at Usagi.

"Yes we will. So don't worry, enjoy your day, celebrate your last days as a maiden, and I'll bake you some pastries. " Usagi smiled as Makoto winked at her at the end of her sentence.

"Thank you, you guys."

"I'm not marrying some blonde bimbo!" came the shriek from the training grounds, causing some of the nearby servants to cringe.

"Don't you think you're overexaggerating, Fighter. She's trying to get to know you, " reasoned Maker, watching as Fighter continue to fume and pace back and forth.

"So what?! I don't want anything to do with her! I want our princess, not her! She can go to fucking hell for all I care as long as I get our princess!" Healer rolled her eyes.

"As if that'll ever happen. That's against the rules last I've checked. And she doesn't even like you like that. " Fighter snapped around, glaring down at Healer.

"I don't care! She's fucking worthless! I don't want to be married to a crybaby!" Healer snorted and mocked Fighter.

"Whatever. You should be thankful that ANYONE would marry you!" she replied coldly.

"She's right, Fighter. It's not guaranteed that we'll live into our twenties. You should be happy about being able to love and be loved, " said Maker, crossing her legs.

Fighter glared at her comrades and screamed at Healer and Maker, "Easy for you to say! I do know how to love and it's not for the likes of that brat! I'm ditching this fucking wedding! It's fucking stupid!"

Then she turned on her heel, walking back towards the palace.

"When is she going to learn?" Healer shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seiya! Get your ass out here already!" echoed throughout the palace, followed by more loud, frantic pounding on the door.

"NO!" yelled back Fighter, glaring at the door and continued to lay on her bed casually as if she weren't getting married that exact day.

"SEIYA! I fucking swear that if you don't come out here in the next few minutes, I'll break this fucking door down!" Fighter rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead and do it then, shrimp. I'm still not going." Healer growled, taking out her henshin microphone.

"HEALER STAR POWER ... MAKE U-." Maker covered Healer's mouth before she finished her transformation phrase, earning a glare from the shorter girl.

"Fighter, please come out. The wedding's about to start soon. Just be reasonable for today." Fighter snorted and mocked Maker.

"Why don't one of YOU marry the brat then? Stop harassing me." Healer snatched away from Maker and glared heatedly at the door.

"Stop acting like a bitch and get the fuck married! This girl obviously likes you! If she didn't, she'd be acting like you by now! A fucking bitch with a thumb up her ass! So stop trying to ruin everybody's day!" Fighter rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms, sighing.

"Fine. I'll go. But just for the princess. " Maker and Healer shared an exasperated look and rolled their eyes at Fighter's attitude.

"Whatever."

"We'll see you soon."

Fighter sighed again as their footsteps faded away and rolled onto her side, looking out at the night sky.

"I feel so nervous. What if she doesn't come to the wedding? What if she continues to hate me?" said Usagi, looking into the mirror as Minako did her hair.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. She'll come and you'll happily get married. This will be like a fairy tale, " reassured Minako, smiling at Usagi through the mirror.

"She's right. Don't worry about Fighter. It's your wedding day. Nothing can ruin your wedding day. It's supposed to be the most memorable day of your life, " agreed Rei, running a finger through her long dark locks.

"I hope. This day is so exciting for me and I just don't want Mamo-chan and Haruka-san to kill Fighter for being mean to me, " said Usagi, looking down at the bouquet of red roses in her hands.

"Don't worry because surely once she sees you like this, she'd want to get married immediately, " giggled Minako.

"I hope so ..." whispered Usagi, smiling a little.

"About time that you've come out of your goddamn room! The wedding's about to start soon!" Fighter rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Coming from a green popcorn shrimp with weed growing out of it." Healer's eyes flashed dangerously and she made a move to pounce on Fighter when Maker cut in.

"Behave you two. We have no time for this. Now let's go because we have to go first." Healer and Fighter sighed, straightening their postures before the double doors to the throne room opened.

Everyone watched in awe as all three of the Tankei Kingdom's protectors walked down the aisle with Fighter a few steps ahead of them and whispered to each other before the doors opened again to reveal Usagi's friends.

Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto walked down the aisle slowly and gracefully and threw flower petals on their way by as music started to play that brought everyone's attention towards the entrance when Usagi stepped into view.

Fighter blankly watched from her place as her bride walked down the aisle elegantly down the aisle once both of their friends settled in their respectful places and let her eyes drift over to Princess Kakyuu for a moment with longing shoning within her dark eyes.

The music stopped once Usagi got to her place beside Fighter, looking up at the dark-haired woman-soon-to-be her husband.

"We are here today to unite these two in holy matrimony and ..." the words drifted away from Fighter's ears as she looked into innocent sapphire eyes and felt several confusing emotions go through her.

'Something inside of me doesn't want me to hurt her. She's just an innocent girl. She doesn't deserve me to be angry and mean to her. Maybe I can- SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE'S DESTROYING YOUR OPPORTUNITY OF MARRYING YOUR PRINCESS! Why shouldn't she suffer?! It's her...' Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the priest's voice from in front of her.

"Fighter, do you take this woman as your wife?"

Fighter looked at the priest, then at her young bride, then back before looking into Usagi's hopeful gaze with mixed emotions passing through her and her voice drifted throughout the room.

"I ..."


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to my awesome friend/bestie, Terisa (you know her as Starlightfan800), for taking over my stories while I was gone. :D

And I would also like to thank all of the people who have been subscribing and keeping up to date with all of my stories. :) Will try to update more often. Have an awesome Thanksgiving.

Hope that y'all enjoy this new chapter.  
-

"I do."

Healer and Maker looked at their leader in shock, previously expecting their leader to rebel and bolt out of the room instead of saying the fateful words that would seal her fate with her future wife. Then they regained their composures, resuming the stoic and impassive expressions on their faces from earlier.

"And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Usagi blushed a little as Fighter's eyes met hers before the starlight lifted her veil off of her face.

Fighter leaned forward and kissed Usagi soft, rosy lips passionately as everyone cheered. Then she pulled away after a few minutes, causing Usagi to blink dazedly and smirked, taking Usagi's hand in hers.

Usagi followed her new husband down the aisle with her friends, Healer, and Maker following behind them and thought blissfully as she looked up at Fighter lovingly, 'Maybe this will work out after all. I really do hope so.'

She turned back towards the double doors and squeezed Fighter's hand gently to Fighter's confusion and shock. Sending her husband a gentle smile when she sent her a confused look.

The wedding reception went blissfully along with several gifts being given to the newlyweds, including hugs, kisses, and congratulations even though Fighter kept her eye on Princess Kakyuu the whole entire night until ...

"Usagi-san, can we please borrow Fighter for a moment please?" asked Maker politely and smiled at Usagi despite the look that she was giving Fighter as the dark-haired woman continued to 'inconspiciously' stare at their princess in front of her wife.

"Of course you can, Maker. She's all yours, " replied Usagi, smiling brightly at Maker.

Maker grasped onto Fighter's arm and led her through the crowd, into a empty room where Healer was waiting for them.

Healer glared at Fighter and shrieked once Maker closed and locked the door behind them, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hosting a party?" Came Fighter's careless reply.

"You dumbass bitch! You know exactly what we're talking about! Don't play innocent!" the silver-haired woman shrieked, glaring up at her friend.

"So what exactly did I do that was bad?"

"You practically eye-fucking OUR PRINCESSS BEHIND YOUR WIFE'S BACK. Your wife's in there practically floating on Cloud 9 and you're too busy trying to stare holes into our princess's head. You just got married two hours ago!" Fighter rolled her eyes and snorted.

"So?"

"'So'?! 'So'?! You're such a ..." Maker cuts Healer off with a shake of her head as she sent Fighter a disapproving look.

"Fighter, what Healer is trying to say is that you can't be doing this. You're married now, so you can't just think about your wants, your needs, and your feelings. You have to be considerate of Usagi-san's feelings, " she reasoned.

"Considerate of HER feelings? Nobody asked her to marry me, so she can get over it if she finds out that I'm in love with our princess. We're only married by paper right now if you remember. We haven't consummated our marriage yet, not planning on doing it. So stop lecturing me, " she hissed in annoyance.

"We shouldn't have to lecture you, Seiya! That's why we're so fucking annoyed with you. Even though you were the first to be awaken does not mean that you can be a bitch whenever you feel like it!" yelled Healer.

Fighter said, "And you're so concern about my airheaded wife for what reason?"

"She's in love with you, you idiot! She really does! We don't want her heart to be broken all because of you emotionally cheating on her for your stupid desires!"

"Seiya, you have to try and work things out with Usagi-san. She's your wife and is extremely loyal to you. She has an incredibly big heart and ..." pleaded Maker, her amethyst eyes pleading with her friend's midnight blue ones for her to be reasonable.

"I don't really give a damn. So you two can stand here and skulk while I go back to my wedding reception, " replied Fighter, sending both of them a look of annoyance and walked around Maker, exiting out of the room.

Maker sighed as Healer fumed,and they followed after her.

"You're back!" chirped Usagi happily, aiming for a kiss from Fighter.

Fighter shrugged Usagi off to her confusion and disappointment and said boredly, "Yeah, but I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Usagi nodded her head and followed Fighter out of the ballroom, oblivious to the looks that Maker and Healer were giving Fighter.

"She can't keep doing this, " said Healer tiredly and took a sip of her drink.

"I know, but I've got a feeling that she's going to end up eating her words sooner or later, " replied the tall brunette with a strange expression on her face.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Healer, looking up at the taller woman.

"Trust me. She will. Wait and see," was Maker's mysterious answer.

The green-eyed woman growled and rolled her eyes at her friend's statement, continuing to drink her drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Fighter nearly rolled her eyes at her 'wife's' childlike behavior as the young blonde threw herself onto her bed with a sigh and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Finally! We get to sleep! Today was so tiring with all the planning and arrangements. I thought I would faint." The dark blue-haired girl rolled her eyes at the golden-haired girl and started to brush her hair.

"So, Fighter, how was your day today? Enjoy the wedding? I was extremely nervous today and so close to panicking from all of this and ... How was your day?" uttered out Usagi, looking slightly uncomfortable and sad as she held onto one of Fighter's pillows and offered a friendly smile to her new husband.

Fighter stopped brushing her hair, causing Usagi to think that she was done as she sat it down. "You want to know how my day was, huh?"

"Yes, I do, " beamed Usagi, waiting anxiously for the taller girl's response.

Fighter turned around in her chair slowly and sent Usagi the most coldest look in the weird, almost causing the golden blonde to shrink back in fear. "Well, in general, my day was just fine until a certain thing happened. What could it be?"

She got a mock thoughtful look on her face, tapping her chin and snapped her fingers, a sound of exclamation escaping her throat. "Ahhh! Now I know! It was fucking marrying YOU! So technically I'm absolutely livid and annoyed right now since a: we're married to each other now, b: I just got done being ripped into by Healer and Maker because of you, c: you won't stop talking to me and making those disgusting faces at me, and d: I'm officially sick of you!"

Usagi looked down the pillow on her lap and murmured sadly,"I'm sorry ..."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! Oh how pathetic!" laughed Fighter, ignoring the slight glimmer in Usagi's eyes.

"But I-." Fighter cuts her off with a snort and a wave of her hand.

"As if. Who would be happy to be married to an airhead like you?!"

Usagi lets out a quiet sob, tears falling down her face and landing on the pillow as she broke down.

"Would you stop crying?! You're an annoyance!" shrieked Fighter, throwing her hands in the air.

"Why ... why ..." sobbed out Usagi.

Fighter yelled at Usagi as she jumped out of her chair, "'Why' what? What? What? WHAT?! I SHOULD BE ANGRY 'CAUSE I NO LONGER HAVE THE CHANCE OF BEING WITH MY PRINCESS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR PATHETIC ASS!"

Usagi sobbed even harder and got up, looking at Fighter through blurry eyes. "I'M SORRY!" she cried before practically running out of the room.

Fighter sighed and laid down on her bed, pulling her blankets over her lithe form despite the slight feeling of guilt surrounding her.

'Now I can sleep in peace.'

Usagi ran out of Fighter's room and went across the hallway to Maker's room, pounding her small fists against the door.

"What the hell do you-Usagi-san?" said a half awake Healer, looking at Usagi in shock and confusion.

Maker frowned from her place at her desk and got up, moving to stand in the doorway with Healer. "Tsukino-san, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping with Fighter right now?"

The young blonde sniffled out with tears still streaming down her face, "She hates me. She called me pathetic and an airhead. And ... and ..." Then she broke down even more, falling into an aggravated Healer's arms.

Maker sighed, noticing the look in Healer's eyes and reasoned, "We can do that tomorrow, Healer. She's probably sleep by n-."

"MY ASS! TIME FOR ME TO FINALLY BEAT SOME SENSE INTO HER STUPID ASS!" screeched the silver-haired woman and pushed Usagi into Maker's arms, making her way to Fighter's room despite being scantily clad at that moment, "Stay there."

Maker shook her head and whispered to Usagi, "We'll be right back. Just relax in my room for now." Then followed after her shorter companion, leaving a sorrowful Usagi behind.

Fighter scowled at the sound of banging on her door and sat up with a growl as the banging continued.

"Who is it?!" she called, knowing who exactly it was daring enough to knock on her door like that.

"Get your ass out of bed right now, you dumbass! I want to kick your ass so badly right now, it's not funny! Have me out here in my fucking tank top and panties all because you wanted to act like a fucking bitch!"

Fighter rolled her eyes and called back, "I'm not answering if it's about HER! You can keep her for all I care!"

Healer growled, yellow energy collecting around her body and raised a hand dangerously when Maker's wrapped around hers firmly from behind.

The taller woman called calmly as she tried to calm Healer down, "Seiya, just let Tsukino-san in. She's not as bad as you think. You're really being unreasonable right now."

"It doesn't matter! She's only a liability to me anyway! I don't care if she's the most down-to-earth person compared to our princess! Just keep her away from me!" yelled Fighter angrily from her place on her bed.

"Fine. You can act like you are right now all you want, Seiya. But just remember, Tsukino-san just might help you on the long run even if you continue to alienate her. She loves and cares about you much more than you think, " said Maker, ignoring the look Healer was giving her.

"Well then, that's her problem. Now good night. " Maker sighed, turning away to head back to her room.

"Good night then, Seiya ..." Then the brunette Amazonian left with a fuming Healer following behind her, leaving Fighter to her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Tsukino-san?" asked Maker, sitting down beside the blonde beauty and placed a hand over Usagi's folded ones on her lap.

"I'm not sure. Maybe all of this was a mistake, " murmured out Usagi, playing with a golden tendril.

"Oh, Usagi-san, don't pay Fighter no mind. She's always been a bitch. Hell she's probably on her period right now, " soothed Healer, waving a hand carelessly.

"Yes, just as Healer said. Just give her some time and she'll come around and you two will be able to live a happy marriage together without anymore ..." tried the brunette, but was cut off by Usagi's broken voice as she uttered out sadly.

"Maybe Fighter and I should get a divorce ..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"What do you mean by that, Tsukino-san? Don't you lo-, " started a bewildered Maker, watching as the blonde wiped away more tears from her eyes.

"I do, but if she's unhappy with me I don't want her to have to go through with a marriage that she doesn't want. Even though I'd be sad, but ..." sniffled out Usagi.

"But nothing, Usagi-san. Fighter will get the hell over it! You just have to wait since she does like you, but is too busy living behind the teachings she was fed once we became the princess's personal guards, " Healer sends Maker a quick look before turning back towards Usagi.

"Just go to sleep and we talk this out with Seiya tomorrow, OK?"Maker sends Healer a look as Healer cursed under her breath at the slip up.

Usagi nodded her head, her husband's real name flying over her head and laid down on the laid down behind Usagi, her front pressing against Usagi's back and wrapped an arm around her as Maker laid down on Usagi's other side.

"Good night, Tsukino-san, Y-Healer, " breathed out Maker, holding onto the now-sleeping blonde.

"Night, Taiki, " came Healer's drowsy reply before they both fell fast asleep.

She leaned against the tree, deep in thought as the wind tussled her hair around with the sunlight kissing her skin when a shadow appeared before rolling her eyes, she sneered without opening her eyes, "What is it this time?"

"Oh, I don't know, Seiya. How bout trying to actually talking to your wife for once without being an ass? Wouldn't that be nice?" came a familiar voice's snarky reply.

Fighter opened her eyes, annoyance bubbling within her as narrowed midnight blue eyes met fierce iridescent lime ones in an intense glare. "If that's all you're here for, Yaten, then go to hell."

"No, you listen. She's thinking about getting a divorce right now because she thinks you hate her ..." started Healer, being cut off by Fighter's nonchalant statement."Good, then I can go after our princess after all."

Healer snarled and grabbed Fighter by her arm, yanking her up despite her obvious petite body. "What the hell, Seiya?! She likes you! Don't you realize you have no chance with our princess at all?!"

Dark eyes looked into iridescent ones coolly as the owner calmly stated, "No one asked her to like me, let alone marry me. Her problem, not mine."

The shorter Starlight lets out a annoyed sound, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation as she cried out angrily,"GODDAMNIT, SEIYA! YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS SOMETIMES! A SELFISH, HEARTLESS DUMBASS!"

"And what are you supposed to be saying?" asked the blue-haired Starlight, looking at the shorter woman with bored eyes.

"That you're being an insensitive bitch, Seiya, because you finally have somebody who likes you and you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself, constantly biting her head! Get the hell over yourself right now before ..."

"Before what? You bite off my ..." started Fighter sarcastically, the atmosphere crackling dangerously around her when a voice floated to their ears.

"Healer? Fighter?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Healer and Fighter turned around to face Princess Kakyuu, eyes widening in horror and shock before they both dropped down into a kneeling position and cried out in unison, "Princess!"

Kakyuu giggled behind a dainty hand and said in a soothing tone, "Healer, Fighter, you both should know by now that I consider you to be my best friends. You don't have to kneel before me."

"As you wish, Princess, " replied Fighter in a heartbeat, ignoring the brief, pointed glare that her silver-haired companion shot her and stood up.

"How is your day going so far?" asked the red-head, smiling at two of her guardians and friends while folding her hands in front of herself elegantly.

Healer nearly rolled her eyes as her lovesick, idiotic friend replied like an obedient puppy, "It's absolutely fine. What about you, Princess?" Midnight blue eyes looked into red ones in absolute adoration and longing as their owner waited for her beloved one's angelic voice to respond to her.

"Mine is going just fine also, but I can't help but to think that I just interrupted something between you two. Is something wrong?" Red eyes looked into her two most trusted friends' eyes as their owner's face scrunched up in a delicate frown.

Opening her mouth to give a response that would ease the red-head's worries, Healer was sharply cut off by her friend which earned the bluenette another glare from her shorter companion.

"It wasn't anything important really. We were just talking about something that Healer wanted to know about and I gave her a _reasonable_ answer. Didn't I, Healer?"

Two eyes looked over at the shorter woman, who tried her best not to smack the smirk right off of her leader's mouth that her princess was completely oblivious to. The silver-haired woman sighed, barely containing an eye roll at the obvious lie that was about to flow out of her lips and responded, "Yes, princess, I did. I wanted to know if Fighter knows what brand of shampoo I should use to make my hair a lot more softer."

"Well that's very nice of you, Fighter, to help Healer with her hair problems, " said Kakyuu with a sweet smile on her face, turning her attention back onto the Starlight leader. "But I've been meaning to talk to you anyway."

"Really? About what?" came Fighter's enthusiastic answer, her adoration increasing even more to the point it almost caused Healer to throw up right then and there.

Kakyuu replied, "I'll tell you while we're walking through the garden." Then she added while looking over at the shorter Starlight, "That is if you don't mind, Healer."

The short-tempered woman shook her head, looking crossly into Fighter's eyes and said evenly,"No, I don't mind at all. We'll pick up on what we were talking about earlier _later_, Fighter." Then she bowed towards Kakyuu before walking away, ignoring the two pairs of eyes on her back.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I see that it went well, " came Maker's amused voice from her place on her bed without looking up from her book after her bedroom door was slammed closed.

The silver-haired woman growled, sitting down beside the taller woman's legs and said sarcastically, "Yeah, and she's going to go give Usagi-san a big kiss on the lips as we're speaking. Whoo-hoo."

"_That_ bad?" asked the brunette with concern, taking her amethyst-colored eyes off of her book to look over at her companion.

"Yes, and I swear that if common sense doesn't hit her I will kick her fucking ass. I'm so _sick_ of the way she's acting. She really needs to grow the hell up!" she screeched and clenched her hands into fists.

"Healer, maybe it's best to ..."

Lime green eyes met amethyst ones in a heated glare as theie owner growled out dangerously, "Don't 'Healer' me, Taiki! She needs to fucking realize that it's not only her feelings that she has to worry about, but Usagi-san's also! Right now, she's being a lovesick puppy with our princess in the garden while her _wife _is probably looking for _her_."

Maker sighed, sitting her book down and said, "I know, Yaten, but you should know by now that in order for Seiya to come to her senses that a tragedy has to happen. So we must wait for that to happen."

"But Seiya's too much ..."

Amethyst eyes gleamed dangerously as the brunette hissed, "_Yaten_ ..."

The silver-haired woman sighed. throwing her hands up into the air and yelled, "Fine! No more trying to talk some sense into that dumbass! I understand!"

"Good. Now go shopping or something. We're not needed for now." The brunette smiled, resuming what she was doing earlier.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes with the shorter Starlight not leaving, until the shorter Starlight asked one question that came to her mind that made her shoot to her feet in alarm, "Where's Usagi-san?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The blonde beauty ran a brush through her hair a few more times before she sat it down and sighed. Looking over at the time, the petite woman got up from her husband's vanity and made her way out to the balcony to clear her thoughts.

Usagi leaned against the railing, admiring the beautiful scenery down below before her eyes caught sight of a familiar dark blue ponytail and felt her heart leap into her throat as her husband and her princess came into view.

_'Fighter ...'_

Then a pang of sadness and hurt filled her chest at the way that Fighter was looking at her princess, causing her to back away from the railing and turned away when her husband took the princess's hands into hers, rushing back into the bedroom as tears started to fill her vision.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Last update for the day. Might do more tomorrow or Sunday. Good night and hope ya enjoy this update.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 8:

"So how are you enjoying your marriage, Fighter?" asked Kakyuu with a sweet smile on her face, looking over at her most trusted guardian.

Fighter shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "It's okay."

Kakyuu frowned briefly, pulling her hands out of Fighter's grasp and said, "Okay. What are you two going to do for your honeymoon then?"

"Nothing."

The red-haired princess's frown returned and voiced out her confusion, "'Nothing'?"

"Yes, nothing, " replied Fighter as if she were proud of herself for her decision.

"But don't you want to spend quality time with your wife, Fighter?" red eyes looked into dark blue eyes in confusion and surprise at how laidback the Starlight leader is about all of this.

"No, I don't."

Kakyuu's eyes furrowed as she sat down on a nearby bench. "But why not, Fighter? Don't you love her?"

"No, I don't. I don't even like her. She's too childish and weak for someone like me, " huffed out Fighter as if she was telling a prattling child asking the same question over and over again.

"You don't mean that, Fighter. I've heard that she's extremely n-, " started the red-head, feeling pity for the Starlight's wife.

Fighter shook her head, a frustrated growl flowing out of her throat and cried, "I don't care! She annoys me so much! It feels as if I'm her babysitter or something! I _sincerely _do not want to be **married **to a _baby_!"

Kakyuu looked sadly up at her friend with sadness within her eyes. "You haven't even given her a chance, Fighter. You'll surely grow ..."

"No, I will not! I absolutely **refuse **to be tied down to her, let alone sleep in the same room as her! She's so sheltered and it's just sickening!" cried the bluenette in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Fighter ..."

The dark blue-eyed girl shook her head and said crossly, "No offense, princess, but I'd rather die before I have to eat around her. That's how much I hate her."

"But you at least need to give her a chance, Fighter!" protested Kakyuu.

She shook her head again and moved pass her. "I'm sorry, princess, but I've got stuff to do right now. Good bye."

Kakyuu watched helplessly as her friend walked away from her, folding her hands over her lap.

_'There's something more as to why she hates Usagi-san so much ... But what?'_

She sighed and allowed herself to relax in the garden for a bit longer before going back inside.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

"I see that you two are probably waiting for me to give me another lecture, " came Fighter's annoyed voice, sending her friends a dirty look which was returned by Healer.

Healer opened her mouth to retort back to the dark-haired girl, but was cut off by Maker.

"Good afternoon to you too, Seiya. And no we are not going to lecture you this time."

A dark eyebrow raised as equally dark eyes looked suspiciously at her comrades and drawled out, "Oh really?"

Healer rolled her eyes and responded while sighing in exasperation, "Yes, we aren't going to. We're calling it truce right now since obviously you're not going to listen to either of us."

"Okay then. Though where is my 'wife' anyway?" said an impassive Fighter, looking at her nails boredly.

Maker closed her book, sitting it down and looked at her friend. "Why not look for her?" she suggested, knowing what reaction she was going to get.

"I'd rather eat shit, " scoffed the bluenette, dark eyes gleaming dangerously at her friends.

"Why you ungrateful little bi-!" the silver-haired woman started getting up off of Maker's bed, just to be held back by the taller woman.

"Calm down, Healer. Don't forget our agreement. She'll learn eventually whether she likes it or not, " soothed the brunette.

Snort. "Yeah right. And I'm going to go find her and make sweet love to her."

Healer growled, making a lunge for Fighter only to still be held back by Maker.

"Anyway, see ya guys later since it seems like you didn't really need me like you thought you did, " dismissed Fighter, walking out of Maker's room.

"_**BITCH!**_" came Healer's shriek from behind

The bluenette sighed, rubbing her forehead at all the lectures she experienced most of the day and made her way into her room when gold caught her eye. She looked over at her bed, almost being taken aback by Usagi laying there.

Making her way over to her bed and forgetting about her exhaustion and slight headache, she looked down at the blonde beauty and her eyes softened when she noticed the dried tears on her face, reaching a hand out in a gentle caress.

_'Did I cause these?'_

Wiping away the remaining tears, she cupped Usagi's cheek lovingly and her eyes twinkled with mixed emotions of guilt, sorrow, and self-hatred as she tucked the petite girl into bed.

_'I'm sorry Odango ...' _

Fighter started leaning forward to place a warm kiss on the other girl's forehead when she all of a sudden yanked away as if the blonde had burnt her. Looking down at her hands in shock and confusion, the bluenette backed away from the bed and never took her eyes off her wife.

_'What the hell did I almost do? Did I almost just kiss her?'_

Shaking her head once looking at and away from the blonde, she dashed into the bathroom to try and clear her possibly delirious mind. Meanwhile, Usagi dreamed of a beautiful meadow where the sun shined extremely and dark blue eyes looked into hers lovingly.

Smiling in her sleep, the blonde murmured affectionately and with love,"Fighter ..."


	9. Chapter 9

A sad piano melody that filled the music room of the palace the next day was all that everyone heard as they passed by.

"I see that you're writing again. What is the song about?"

No answer. Midnight blue eyes continued to focus blankly on the keys beneath long, delicate fingers as their owner made it a point to ignore the other person in the room.

"So you're not going to talk to Taiki and me now, huh? Wow, I'm extremely_hurt _. Watch me cry my eyes out in this corner."

Still making a point of ignoring Healer, Fighter continued playing the melody.

Healer snorted, walking over to her friend and throwing herself into the seat beside the piano. "There's something you should do with this song and that is _speeding _ it up. It would suit your _bitchiness _ entirely well."

Fighter growled, stopping what she was doing and glared into mocking green eyes. "Would you quit it already?!"

"And would you quit acting like a baby and grow the fuck up?!" came the equally angered reply as they heatedly glared at each other.

The bluenette got up sharply, turning sharply with pale blue dress swishing after her and made her way out of the room, slamming one of the doors open which caused a couple of maids to cringe.

Her companion rolled her eyes irritatedly and followed after her stubborn friend.

"You know that you need to spend time with her _eventually_, Seiya, so stop being a _bitch_?!"

"Over my dead body!" hissed the taller girl from over her shoulder, earning an irritated growl from her friend.

"I could do that, but people would actually miss your stupid ass."

Fighter lets out an annoyed shriek and quickened her pace, knowing how Healer hates to even speed walk.

The short-tempered woman matched her pace with her friend's, trying her best not to just take her shoe and throw it at the younger girl.

Continuing her determined stride in order to get rid of the shorter woman, Fighter had failed to pay attention to where she was going and ran into a slim, petite body, letting out a 'umpf' as they both fell down.

Lime green eyes widened in shock at the sight of the person that her leader had ran into and started to mentally prepare herself for when the bitchy side of Fighter revises itself again once she realizes who she ran into.

"I'm so sorry that I knocked you over! I'm such a klutz!" cried the other person in front of the bluenette as they got up.

The bluenette lets out a chuckle and reassured the person as she got up while ignoring the outstretched hand before her, "It's okay. I wasn't paying any attention either. I must still be tired. I'm so sorry for ..."

Azure met midnight in almost a second, electricity shooting through them both before the latter's eyes suddenly narrowed as she hissed out.

"Oh, it's just _you_."

"Don't talk to her like that, Seiya. She's your wife." The bluenette turned around towards the other woman, her eyes not losing their hostility at all.

"And what is **your **place in telling me how to talk to **my **wife, **Yaten**?"

The silver-haired woman returned her friend's glare and responded back with equal venom, "It's my business when you constantly send her crying to me and Taiki, you ungrateful bitch."

"Healer-san ..."

The other woman shook her head and hissed out, "No! I'm not shutting up, Usagi-san, because Seiya knows she's wrong! I'm just about sick of her!"

"Oh, but, Yaten, you and Taiki promised that y'all aren't going to _preach _ to me about this anymore. So why don't you shut it?" drawled out the Star Senshi of Fight, sending her companion a mocking look.

Healer opened her mouth to say something when Maker's voice broke in.

"What is going on here?" Amethyst eyes looked over the scene before her.

Fighter rolled her eyes irritatedly and cried out, "Fuck this shit!" Then she stormed off right pass a saddened Usagi to sulk.

"What did you do?" asked the tall brunette, her calculating eyes looking into intense ones as they tried to seek their answer while already knowing what it was.

"Seiya being a bitch again for no reason. I swear that we need to get some meds for her, " drawled out Healer, rolling her eyes and turned around to face her friend's spouse. "Are you okay, Usagi-san?"

Then her eyes widened in confusion when she noticed the empty space where the blonde originally was and cried, "Where in the hell did she go?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Fighter sighed once she made it to her favorite spot in the garden, sitting underneath a tree and lets out an angry, irritated sigh.

"Why can't everyone stop harassing me about that girl?! I don't want to be married to her, let alone her friend. So why should I be nice to her?"

_'Cause deep down you know that she's a good person and that she's exactly what you've been looking for._

"Shut up! I do not like that dimwit at all! She's a mere pest underneath of my boot! Even the princess can beat her at arm wrestling!"

_You're in denial. You've liked her since the time you laid eyes on her. Stop lying to yourself._

"Oh go fuck yourself!"

_Why not give her a chance? She's your wife. That must mean something. Surely if you didn't like her one bit, you would've just walked out on the day of the wedding._

"Oh trust me. I would've if it wasn't for Taiki and Yaten."

_Still lying to yourself, huh? Just give her a chance. Surely she'll be able to give your heart a break without leaving you broken and bruised. You know that she isn't capable of hurting anyone whether intentional or unintentional._

"I really don't care. And why would I want her to like me, let alone love me? It's her stupidity for falling in love with me in the first place."

_Ddddeeeeennnnnnnniiiiiiiiaaaaaaallllll_

Fighter growled, letting out a frustrated shriek as she punched the tree and felt a presence behind her. Sighing, she snarled out without turning around, "Just go to hell, Yaten. I'm not in the mood to talk about it anymore."

"I quite figured that, but I'm not this Yaten person that you're talking about, " came the response of the person that she was just debating with herself about.

The bluenette turned around in a split second, her dark eyes looking into slightly lighter ones and sneered, "What the hell are you doing stalking me?"

Usagi folded her hands in front of herself and said evenly without looking away from her husband's eyes, "I want to call a truce between us."

"And what makes you think that I'd want a truce between us? What if I want to just keep on hating you until the day you finally die, giving me a chance to remarry?" Dark eyes glinted dangerously as their ownere continued to have a stare down with her wife.

Resisting the urge to wincing at the venom in her husband's words, the blonde sadly looked into her husband's eyes. "You hate me enough to wish death upon me?"

Fighter looked away briefly to try and get the image of the blonde's hurt eyes out of her mind. "So what? Ain't like you can change my mind."

Usagi looked down at her feet and responded back sadly, "I'd like to so that there isn't bad blood between us. I want us to at least be friends." Then she looked back up into midnight blue eyes pleadingly.

"And why would I want to be friends with someone that I barely know and would most likely be a distraction to me?" came the cold remark from the bluenette's lips.

The petite woman said, "I'm not going to distract you from your duties, Fighter. I would never ask that of you. And I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I just love being there for people in general. And I'd just like us to be friends at least before we could start acting like husband and wife."

"What happened to the divorce idea?" asked Fighter pointedly, sending her a dirty look as she walked towards her and stood to her full 5'5" height so that she towered over the shorter woman.

Usagi shook her head and looked into her husband's eyes as she took her gloved hands into hers. "I don't want a divorce and I don't want to give up on this without trying to work things out. So please give me a chance. Please."

Fighter looked deeply into her eyes, examining her eyes for any sign of deceitful emotion. When she didn't find any, her eyes started softening gradually before they hardened again and yanked her hands out of hurt Usagi's hands.

"Go to hell!" was the last thing she said before she stormed off. Before she was completely gone, she heard a saddened Usagi sob out, "Just think about my offer, OK?"

Shaking her head, the warrior broke into a sprint as a stinging feeling started to overwhelm her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_2 __1/2 __months later ..._

Fighter sighed from her place at her vanity and continued to style her hair for the ball that night.

It had several weeks since her wife has last uttered a word to her. Whenever she walked into a room that her wife just happen to be in, those azure eyes would lose their light as the petite woman excused herself from whomever's presence and disappear off to someplace where she isn't at.

The bluenette curled her hair one last time while trying to erase the blonde's sorrowful eyes from her mind.

Healer still continues to argue with her about the matter, telling her to apologize and start treating her wife more respectfully until Maker breaks them apart before they get into a fight.

Maker would only give her a disappointed look, or shake her head at her before walking out of the room.

Neither of the three Starlights have properly talked to each other since the day they called a truce, except for when their princess or queen calls on them and patrol at night.

Feeling a weird tingling in her eyes, Fighter applied eyeliner to her eyes before getting up just as her door opened.

"I'm almost ready, Taiki. Just a few more minutes, " she called over her shoulder, making her way over to her bed to put on her dress.

A familiar, soft voice responded back shyly, "I came here to let you know that you, Maker, and Healer are about to be summoned. But I see that you're not ready."

She turned around to face her wife despite still being scantily clad in her matching lace grey panties and bra with a pair of black high-heeled shoes, and resisted the urge to smirk at the flushed look the blonde was currently sporting.

"Thank you very much for informing me of that. I'd be there in a few." Then she turned away, grasping her black dress before gracefully slipping into it as if she always wore dresses.

Smirking when an idea struck her as she reached for her zipper, Fighter called over her shoulder to the still present blonde, "Can you please be a sweetheart and help me with this zipper, Usagi-san?"

Usagi blinked, pulling herself out of her dazed states and made her way over to the taller girl shyly as the warrior lifted up her blue-tinted locks to avoid any snags.

The blonde gradually eased up Fighter's zipper, trying her best not to flush in slight arousal at the feel of the smooth skin beneath her fingers.

Fighter drew away, smiling and examined herself in her vanity mirror. "Thank you, Usagi-san."

"You're welcome, Fighter, " said Usagi from behind her.

Looking at Usagi's reflection in her mirror, she said cooly, "Seiya ..."

The shorter girl blinked in shock and confusion at the random statement and responded in bewilderment, "Seiya?"

The warrior turned around and looked into the other girl's eyes. "Yes, 'Seiya'. That's my real name."

"Okay. But I thought you ..."

"And I thought you wanted us to try and work this out, Usagi-san. You wound me, " snickered out Fighter, crossing her arms over her supple chest.

Usagi smiled slightly and said, "Okay then, but you have to call me 'Usagi-chan', OK?"

The bluenette nodded her head and gestured to the door with her head, amusement dancing within her eyes while she used one hand to pat one of the blonde's buns. "Well then, Odango, how about we go before we're late. Surely you don't want to put up with the bitchy short person and the amazon with a big forehead on a night like this."

Winking at her, Fighter started walking out of her room with the blonde following after her.

The shorter girl scowled, huffing and cried out irritatedly, "That's not my name!"

"Whatever you say, Odango, " came the casual response from the dark blue-haired girl.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

"Don't tell me you're mind-fucking her now, Seiya. 'Cause if you are, then I'm kicking your ass and nobody's gonna stop me, not even Taiki, " came the hiss from behind Fighter as she felt a pair of eyes glaring at her heatedly.

The bluenette turned around with a small and responded innocently to slightly irritate Healer even though she was messing with her,"What if Odango and I have called it truce for now and became friends? Is that still considered _mind-fucking_, Yaten?"

Maker rubbed her forehead with a groan, trying her best not to get a headache from her companions' upcoming verbal brawl. "Please not tonight you guys. Tonight is supposed to be fun, which means no funeral planning, " she implored, sighing.

"Oh, don't worry, Taiki-mama. We'll behave, " reassured Fighter, her eyes twinkling mischievously at her taller friend from the annoyed scowl that she was giving her.

"Seiya ..."

Waving a hand over her shoulder as she started making her way over to backstage to prepare, the blue-eyed girl called over her shoulder nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, Taiki. Will see you and Yaten-cuddly-poo in a few."

The short-tempered Starlight snarled, making a move to go after her friend while shouting obscenities but was held back by Maker.

Fighter snickered to herself, catching a brief glimpse of golden blonde silk in the sea that she was currently floating in and smiled a little, disappearing off into the back of the stage

Usagi continued to scan the crowd for her husband, her eyebrows knitted in a worried scowl before a soothing voice stated from beside her.

"I see that you're enjoying the party ..."

"Huh?!" squeaked out Usagi and looked over to her side, blue meeting crimson.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. That's very unlady-like for me, especially being a princess, " said Kakyuu, blushing lightly from shame.

Usagi shook her head and smiled sweetly at the redhead. "Don't worry, Princess Kakyuu, I startle easily anyway," she reassured.

Kakyuu nodded in understanding, returning the blonde's smile with one of her own. "But just call me Kakyuu. No need to be so formal to each other. I consider a friend. "

"Oh, okay."

"But I've been meaning to ask you something while you're here, " worried red eyes looked into bewildered azure ones.

Usagi nodded her head and asked softly, "Oh ok. What is it?"

The princess folded her hands in front of her as she nervously voiced the one question that she was dreading the answer in case what she saw earlier was a mirage.

"How is your marriage with Fighter since your wedding day?"

"It's going good so far since we've called it a truce and agreed to start off with a friendship?" was the blonde's happy response as a small smile spread across her soft pink lips.

Kakyuu returned the smile with one of her own, her being relaxing physical at her friend's new attitude towards her wife. "I'm so glad for that. I can't wait to-."

The crimson-haired princess was cut off mid-sentence when the sound of a ballad started to fill the room, causing everyone to turn towards the stage where the Starlights were.

A confused Usagi made to ask Kakyuu what was going on when a familiar voice started to weave its way in and out of the crowd, holding everyone captive in enticement at how alluring the voice was.

Azure met midnight as Fighter's voice carried out every emotion that the ballad was made from. Voices murmured softly in amazement, never looking away from the Starlights.

"Fighter's voice is always so sweet and powerful."

"It seems like she's singing to someone. Maybe it's for her wife. "

"Her wife very beautiful. She's lucky to have someone with such a great gift."

"I wish that I can sing like that. What a sensuous voice."

Usagi continued to ignore the whispers around her as her husband's voice kept her bewitched with so many emotions, such as love, sorrow, security, loneliness, and other emotions that sent shivers down her spine.

The song came to a close, causing the blonde to jerk in shock and confusion as a faster song started.

Fighter resisted the urge to giggle at her wife's actions, continuing to blend her voice together with Healer's husky whispery one and sent a wink in her wife's direction.

Usagi held in a gasp at Fighter's wink towards her, blushing lightly as laughing midnight blue eyes captivated her once again.

_'I still got it ...' _thought the bluenette, a smirk gracing her lips as she harmonized with her friends.


End file.
